As television sets have become more readily available for consumers of all classes, a variety of options have become available for consumers to choose from when buying a television set. For example, consumers can choose what size of screen they would like to view, and the quality of sound that is associated with the television set. Consumers who prefer a television set that produces an image using a cathode ray tube, and prefer larger screens as well, often choose from 27-inch screens, 32-inch screens, and 36-inch screens. However, the weight of the television increases with the screen size. This is partly due to the size of, and materials used to make the components such as the speaker box assembly for the larger television sets. A current 36-inch television speaker box assembly is very heavy when compared to the speaker box assembly for a 32-inch or 27-inch television. This is partly because the speaker box assembly for each of the television sets is a different size, with larger and heavier assembly parts being used for larger television sets. The lack of standardization of the speaker box assemblies also produces inefficiency in television set production, resulting in greater costs for the manufacturer.
In order to make television sets price competitive, it is important to reduce the amount of material used. However, it is important when considering redesigning speaker box assemblies to ensure that reduction in material does not result in loss of speaker box strength. Any new speaker box assembly design must take into consideration the need to have sufficient mechanical strength or stiffness to resist sound vibration, and at the same time create good quality sound for the whole speaker box assembly.
Speaker box assemblies conventionally include two components: a speaker baffle and a speaker cover. Conventional television set speaker baffles utilize the concept of flat surfaces with reinforcing rib structures. While this design provides the necessary stiffness to withstand sound vibration, the speaker baffles are relatively heavy, since more plastic material is used to form webs of reinforcing ribs. Conventional television set speaker covers are also produces using the concept of flat surfaces with reinforcing rib structures, and also have the shape of a one-side opened rectangular box. While this design provides the necessary stiffness to the part and provides sufficient enclosure volume for sound reproduction, the speaker covers are relatively heavy, again because a great amount of plastic material is used to form webs of reinforcing ribs.